


serenity in differences

by vanillampost



Series: deities of the universe [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Metaphors, commedy kind of, i cooked it under a day, minisong, they're not regular humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillampost/pseuds/vanillampost
Summary: what happens if the pure essence of life and love took a form of its own will in a shape of sweet and kind hearted boy meeting the pure essence of death and envy that has also taken a form of a boy because it was jealous of the works life did, chaos or oddness?
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Song Hyeongjun
Series: deities of the universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076603
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	serenity in differences

_hyeongjun_ was the boy's name, life has decided that it will be its own duty to descend down the mortal realms in order to bring balance into the horizon of earth with the allowance of making a vessel for itself, life has studied many human beings their emotions and hearts making a shape of its own that is a sweet tender kind hearted high schooler boy with warm brunette curls and pure brown mahogany iris that nobody can mistake it was his, giving the boy a familiar meaningful easy name for everyone to remember at the school pristine corridors

wanting to submit and follow the rules of his subjects hyeongjun made his way into the common grounds of pursuing knowledge among the breathing and living youths, as for sure will be able to learn and observe humanity even closer to his heart content, although many has questioned the credibility of his sources and traces of living he could always swiftly avoid and swoon their minds over, as for he is not the type that can answer it simply because the gazes from strangers make him uneasy with the elaborative fabricated stories he made up. 

humanity was a mystery to him, for many millennia he has watch them over skies within the high clouds of heavens he will never understood the vast majority of mortals, for sure he gave them the miracle of life and prosperity with every second of his being, but he was still confused by their behaviours or what they would say _personalities_ every breath that he gave them, their personalities would vary in ways that still sparks questions to him but he supposed that only the world can answer

"hyeongjun? you're spacing out" his fellow classmate took notice that he has been staring out the window for more than time can tell, and that he has yet again forgo to leave this habit of his that gains unintentional stares from his mentor and other students

"did i? ah sorry i haven't slept last night" the common lie he had always say even when beings like him do not need the requirements of resting and sleeping 

"they said the christmas celebration is next week, aren't you excited to do something?" the question that had popped back in and out every year that's been asked towards him never miss, awaited to be answered as usual

hyeongjun blinked and his mind went to look for a reasonable answer, he might be getting out of ridiculous reasons on to why he never celebrate humanity's holidays that it gave the misconceptions he's a dull lifeless being contradicting from his origins 

but maybe, for this year he had decided to partake in such festives, hyeongjun is not a boring or unenjoyable to be around its just he never know how to get along with those around him, he loves jokes and make secondhand remarks and satires that'd be embarassing to hear at times, but he is awkward to get across the minds of what people find enjoyable, watching and studying could only do much

and that's why he is determined to spread a new character to those around him 

_happiness_ after all, he is a descendant of life isn't he? what is life without joy and memorable milestones in one's existence. 

"you know what gi? maybe i will join your secret santa thingy this year" hyeongjun smiled to his classmate and dear person he considered best friend, woonggi. 

the convincing and assuring smile gave woonggi a joyful noise and in results for the other curly haired boy to give hyeongjun a breath reducing hug "i thought you would just skip it away like every year! never thought you'd be interested in it now" 

hyeongjun has fond look towards the boy, the life filled with sincerity and gratitude and appreciation for the efforts he would do and just like that something grows inside of him that makes himself feel accomplished to do something, other than giving lives. 

it was then a few days later hyeongjun was between circles of students after the last bells of school had call its day, when teachers and their colleagues with students would head home, he was in there in the still brightly lit room with around 6 other people apart of woonggi's secret santa plan 

"i think its better if we gave something special to each other this year, since its new year soon" one of the girl in the circle mentioned it eagerly, with half of the group agreeing and few suggesting to stick with regular ideas 

and this part will always piqued hyeongjun's interests and curiosity, where humans will debate or argue their different opinions and preferences, how they will conclude their setbacks are fascinating to him, woonggi is known for his outspoken personality and that's what he admires from his friend. 

"what do you think jun?" woonggi shot a question at him who was just picking colorful wrappings to be used for the gifts, he was absent minded for a split second before clearing his throat and giving the rest of them a gentle solution 

"any ideas are good ideas, nothing is less of a value when your heart intention is on the good deed" he simply stated, some of them rolled their eye but not in antagonizing manner rather something like this happens in daily occurrences 

"there he goes again with the brain of a retired philosopher" one of the boys clicked in getting a chuckle from hyeongjun and airy chuckles around the room 

"sorry i don't like debating, its better i let you all decide" the divine rule of life he has keep in the back of his head, his responsibility does not come in contact with fates and how humanity should take decisions he doesn't like to meddle with other deity's authority to make and best only mind his own business. 

"fine but atleast help me pick up a present!" woonggi insisted before the class ends and hyeongjun agreed to that, spending the rest of the day with picking gifts wouldn't hurt considering at the end of the day he just awaits another sunrise to come

woonggi is not a difficult person hyeongjun judged, as there are plenty gifts in the basket he's carrying though they have their respective duties on getting gifts the happy cheerful boy said he wanted everyone to get special treatment from him once by getting equal extra gifts which amuses hyeongjun's views on his characteristics

a lone bear on top of a shelf gets hyeongjun's undivided attention and desire to take, his mind and heart tells him that he has enough of those crafted stuffed toys on his place, but he couldn't ignore ir something about the design and pink hat sitting ontop of the bear was itching and calling for hyeongjun that he was unable to forgo temptations 

once his friend is occupied with gifts and since he already contributed into the efforts for the event he sure thinks woonggi wouldn't mind if he strayed a few distance away making his way to the lines of teddy bears desiring to have the bear he saw

just as he tiptoed to reach highest peak of the shelf to grab the said teddy bear, another pair of hand overlapped with his that it gave hyeongjun's skin sheer coldness and strange intense feeling of deep unsettling touch, hyeongjun turned his head to face the other stranger and his lips went into a tight line his skin loses its color for a glimpse

the other boy, much taller than him wearing thick black coat with the most familiar grin hyeongjun recognize anywhere and has a very punchable face due to its smugness being able to cross paths with him in the mortal ground

_death._

"nice to meet you _song_ _hyeongjun"_ the boy said in a voice hyeongjun already despises 

"oh fuck off" he spat retracting his hand and dusting it 

"now that's no way to say hello to an old friend" the other raised his brows and took the bear putting it into his own basket for himself much to hyeongjun's dismay 

"you're nobody's friend death, why are you here since when they allowed you to roam around free without notice?" hyeongjun asked a rapid question looking around making sure nobody is hearing their conversation 

"first of all its _minhee_ to you" the taller makes himself clear "and second of all who says i went around without notice? just like you, i wanted to see humans upclose and was granted to do so" minhee said in his mocking voice that claws hyeongjun's ears like cats scratching their posts 

he won't even bother asking minhee how he could come up with a name or how he can make his way around to let himself be set free to walk around considering its not easy on death's side to gain permission be among the living 

"what do you want" hyeongjun walked away knowing minhee will follow him around to taint him around jokingly as he randomly put unnecessary things into the basket to distract himself 

minhee giggled seeing hyeongjun's attempts to ignore his presence, he loves to push his buttons in a way that would get his face smacked on sight if he says anything more 

life and death has been long life enemies and rivals, being the basis two elements of everything in the universe they had always been set out to balance laws and regulations, they never were mean to set on the same page for their ideologies are differ to each other and never go in one way

"nothing, see if you can be an everyday mortal and be the same as them why shouldn't i?" minhee shrugged his answer with a audible groan as response from hyeongjun circling around the sections until he could find woonggi again 

minhee followed hyeongjun until they meet woonggi who's eyes was bulging wide seeing the things hyeongjun bought for himself or for the secret santa? 

"what on earth-" woonggi commented the almost piling up stuffs and looked at hyeongjun in disbelief "money? how you gonna-" 

"he's paying" hyeongjun looked back to minhee with a knowing cunning smile to the taller boy "this is my childhood friend minhee" he made up a story for woonggi to digest and believe 

"how come i never heard about you?" woonggi showed a skepticism and unsure but discard the feeling when hyeongjun told him its fine 

"its because he has a gay crush on me an-" before minhee could respond to the question hyeongjun stepped on his heels unknowingly to woonggi. 

this is already a great start. 

once minhee hyeongjun and woonggi departed and went their separate ways hyeongjun dragged minhee with two bags of gifts into a back alleyway glaring at him with distrust "okay tell me really, what are you doing and what do you want?" 

minhee stared with a small smile but hyeongjun knows its truly a genuine smile to see, folding his hands and tapping his foot "they wouldn't just let you out like this without proper explanation" 

"and you?" minhee shot back with that knowing look hyeongjun is just pulling things out of his ass, neither life or death needs permission to do anything they are allowed to do what they do 

"excuse you i am on a mission" hyeongjun almost jumble all of his words and sentences being corneeded back "an important mission to spread positivity in the festives, we have two titles you know" he justified himself

minhee raises his brow and scoffed softly looking away on another direction "well, i too on a mission, who says i pass down here to kill people? how awful of you to think that" he feigned his offended reaction 

hyeongjun this time groaned again but loudly meaning he knows what minhee wants to do and grabbed the bags away from him walking away leaving minhee "i swear if you ruin it i will eat your face away" he empty threatened getting a loud laugh from the other 

if hyeongjun hold dominions over life and joy, minhee was obviously the ultimate opposite of his being holding titles of death and avarice, and since he knows what hyeongjun good intentions were minhee has to come in to balance it out and that's what irritates hyeongjun the most 

"don't tell me you're on the same school as me" hyeongjun digged his face into his soft warm palms once they settled on his apartment despite hyeongjun's rejection of minhee's visit 

minhee was in awe how hyeongjun tried to blend in so much, as he would just tell people he lived somewhere so complex nobody would care where he lives 

"don't be so down and negative, atleast you have me who have the same nature as you are" minhee sat on the sofa drinking his bottled soda, hyeongjun slapped his feets with a cushion because he forgot to take off his socks

"answer me!" hyeongjun said with a intense stare in hopes to be intimidating but of course minhee did not flinch and smiled annoying hyeongjun even more "yes i am, what are you gonna do about it?" 

hyeongjun gasps and throw the cushion to his head even more irritated "how did you even?" 

"we're literally one of the two divine beings anything is possible" 

touche 

"aren't you happy i'm here?" he teases hyeongjun throwing the empty soda can to a trashbin smiling with full pride "weren't you lonely?" 

"shush avarice" hyeongjun glared once again taking off his cardigan and rolled down to the beanbags across the sofa "and i am not lonely i have plenty of friends, besides my emotions are intact thanks to my mutual understanding with the ones controling my emotions" he sighs 

"oh you talked to them before going down?" minhee asked curious about it and what do he mean by that

"we're not the only ones here you idiot, matter of fact we are the last two to descend in this world" hyeongjun explained "you're so stupid you don't even know it"

"hey! nobody tells me anything ever, and how come you never met any of them then?" minhee sounded hurt a little but he just met with hyeongjun small grin 

"well that's your problem, and i don't have time to think about it" hyeongjun turned on the tv making himself comfort-able "if you wanna leave just make yourself disappear i don't any security guards asking who you were" 

"who says i was gonna leave?" 

and that's when hyeongjun knows his torment is just at the tip of the iceberg 

since then every morning until christmas eve was a dreaded day for hyeongjun with minhee always stick to himself, feeling like they always meant to be since the dawn of times he just felt his freedom from death was too short to be met with him again 

everyone started to make rumors about them both without questioning who minhee was, hyeongjun doesn't mind them but for once a rumor make him choke his food 

"BOYFRIEND?!" he said outloud for everyone to see and get his mouth stuffed by tofu thanks to woonggi while minhee just straight up laughing his ass off 

hyeongjun almost choked on the tofu and he spit it out on disgust downing a cold water after and breathes heavily eyeing his friend with fury and agitation "who said this?" 

"lucy-" 

"of course that girl always have something to say" hyeongjun cut him short and sat back down covering his face in a sarcastic way "is she gonna be in the secret santa?" 

woonggi nervously nodded with a guilty smile "sorry i invited her, you bought so many gifts its too much for a group of 6 people so invited more" 

"maybe i could come?" minhee said offering himself to be an addition, woonggi was more than willing to accept his offer "i mean sure! it wouldn't hurt right?" 

"yeah it hurts my ego" hyeongjun whispered quietly 

minhee is already winning the game 

and hyeongjun wanted to smack his face so bad 

when it was finally time to unwrap the gifts at christamas eve morning everyone was grateful for the things they got though hyeongjun wanted to see less of lucy and minhee on the room, he got one from the classmates that he didn't even think he would get more than two

"now this is much more than i bargained for" one of them speaks out holding their gifts and hyeongjun overhears the conversation 

"atleast you got more than me, what's there to complain about?" another student clashed his words and hyeongjun was already familiar with where this is going

"excuse you? why are you so mad about it" the word flew on the room like a sting, even when its a joke hyeongjun knows something is odd 

"uh huh why do you wanna know" the shot back was easy yet challenging, with a small gesture hyeongjun nudged minhee's foot _stop it_ he whispers beyond anyone could hear and only minhee can hear 

_why should i? this is my duty_

_cut it out! you're upsetting the others i swear i will shit you up_

_oooooh scary_

minhee did a clap once loud enough to hear by everyone on the class room "alright alright stop it now, hyeongjun is about to say something" 

he stopped them, but now he put hyeongjun on the spot, truly a curse. 

hyeongjun stopped his movements and sweats nervously looking around and was eye threatening minhee for the sudden act 

_come on then **joy**_ _do your little thing_

hyeongjun sighed, he fell for the trap 

"guys now now, minhee is right don't fight now woonggi and me, and not only just us but each one of you has done did a great work right? why should we fight now we all put efforts in this together as a team there's no need to be envious of one another" he calmly tries to melt of the ice of everyines shoulders and it seemed to be working 

"come on guys he's right! cut it off" woonggi said cheerfully smiling brightly "there's much more for than just gifts im sure you're grumpy for being hungry well i bought food my mom made" and with that everyone has just forgot why are they even arguing

hyeongjun sighed in relief and puts on a glare at minhee, when he was about to throw something at minhee, but before he could lucy was already being an ass 

"hey look, minhee is standing under a mistletoe, you know what that means!" she said joyfully and hyeongjun slowly looked up at the mistletoe hanging above minhee's head and how his feet was just on his radius 

"don't think about it" hyeongjun sternly said and pointing at minhee "i will eat your face if you try anything" 

"you're no fun" minhee jokingly feels like he's being ndisdained and gave out his usual smug face "i thought you wanted this to be a _happy_ day for everyone" 

the words ate it's own master 

and everyone was siding with minhee which pushed hyeongjun over the edge 

his eyes twitches 

minhee grabbed hyeongjun by the sides and pulled him in for a simple kiss on the cheek, it was cold, cold cold touch on his warm surface of a skin hyeongjun couldn't fell any sense of heartbeat when minhee was so close to him before pulling out 

yet his heart was about to burst through and do all shorts of acrobatics after the gesture of affection, has he always longed for kindness back to him? 

don't be silly. 

"what the hell was that? you kissing your aunt?" lucy yelled all the way back to snap him out of it 

"sorry, we agree to not kiss yet until we're ready" minhee sticked his tongue out to the disappointed looks of anticipating friends 

and hyeongjun's minds was just playing silly games with him until the end of the party blanking everything out, once he and minhee was ready to go back hyeongjun stopped walking and held his wrist tightly

"minhee." it was a serious tone, and minhee knows he's talking in the pure confidence of life, and not as hyeongjun 

"don't do that again" hyeongjun said softly looking at their feets 

"and why's that? aren't we supposed to be each other black and white?" minhee put his hands on the pockets 

hyeongjun deeply inhaled and he was just as confused on where this is going, they're both under the snow falling into their hairs with pink on their cheeks in reaction of the cold "its just not our nature" 

"don't tell me homophobia is the ideology you're siding in" minhee tries to be sarcastic and joking but hyeongjun tighten his grip 

"no not that stupid its.. about our statuses and contradiction of each other" hyeongjun finally spilled his inside thought "there are rules we should follow you know" 

minhee gets what he means, and he was already disliking where this is going because hyeongjun was clear as textbook ever since they both existed "we're acting like humans are we not? is it wrong to play along like them?" 

"the problem is _not_ playing around like them, its the line between pretending and actual" hyeongjun makes himself clear again "i know we're side to sides since before anything else existed but just because we're now humans we cannot do as we want" 

"what are you saying its cold out here" minhee grows impatient and annoyed at the prolonged conversation

"don't try to win me over" the younger finally said "i mean it" 

"how confident of you" 

"i see through you" 

minhee wouldn't and admit he was taken aback by hyeongjun's words about seeing through him and gave him a blank look "is it wrong for us to convey human emotions and use it as the way its intended to be?" 

"its not" hyeongjun was feeling dejected himself when he needs to clash opinions, its funny because his emotions are all over the place "its the laws of universe, our purpose of being, water and lava mixed into one born a solid silver that was once bought a downfall to people"

"talk in a manner i can digest can you" minhee was growing antsy and dislikes hyeongjun complex of words, but knowing it was just him growing anxious as well to talk

"we're not supposed to be in love" hyeongjun dropped the words "as ironic it is to my title, love shouldn't chase bitterness"

and minhee gets it finally what he means "i see now"

"human emotions fuck us both over huh?" minhes pass it off as a joke but he could tell the biggest letdown they both could feel "but it is my reason for existence" he continued hyeongjun nodded slowly

"blinded and eaten by my own elements how stupid" minhee accepts his defeat and they both finally walked again back into hyeongjun's place in silence

they didn't say anything but just sat idly on the sofa awkwardly, but this is the bitter truth they face as their own respective duties

there are nine main elements that walked and becomes one of the principalities, yet somehow hyeongjun and minhee was the ones with the most consequences if they shall make simple mistakes but they understand it clear and complain none about it 

"you still can stay" hyeongjun urged minhee incase the other thought his presence brings disruption to hyeongjun's space "it doesn't mean i tell you to screw off" 

"well you did tell me to scram a week ago" minhee pointed it out 

"oh shut up" 

despite knowing that they cannot be what they wanted even when hyeongjun longed for it many times, they decided to stick with each other anyways as that's what they're meant to be 

black and white

hyeongjun was the white snow that always paint the skies with pureness and clear views for everyone to see

minhee was the black night that gave out sense of steadiness and preparation of things that people are wondering off 

they are true contradictions to each other complete opposite

but with walking among the living they slowly understand sometimes even things are out of their reach and cannot be helped even if they want to 

but they understand, they can be together in balances without anything more or else and just be them

"we're late for class" hyeongjun muttered under his breath under minhee's hug on the bed "and its because you wanna watch scary movies i dislike" 

"oops" minhee said as they head off the bed and walked away from the bedroom to get back into their routine day to day activities as both normal students and what they really are 

"uhm?" minhee picked up a box from the main dining table while hyeongjun was tying his shoes up "what's this?" 

"its a gift for you stupid" hyeongjun said grabbing his bag "you won't stop crying on my ears about your broken airpods i had to get a new one so your annoying ass stops crying on me" he opened the door and looked back "come on we're late!" before disappearing into the halls 

minhee couldn't help but to smile a little looking at the gift, even though they are not on the same page he still managed to force himself a gentle affection even if he had multiple times annoyed hyeongjun through their own subjects 

but i guess that's how it should be, and minhee will make sure to thank him later if he remembers, or will he? 

"woonggi this is my gift to you personally" hyeongjun smiled putting a necklace to him to the happy woonggi being joyous over it 

"i love you love you love you love you love you" woonggi gave him his typical everyday breath reducing hug 

"hey what about me, i'm your longest friend before he came to school!" lucy shouted from the other side of the class and hyeongjun eyes went to her looking upset and jealous and he looked over to minhee who was giving his cocky look that feels like he's about to throw a shoe at his face 

_oh fuck you_

_you're very welcome!_


End file.
